Overheard in the Café Procope, Paris
8 - January 2016, GM: Robert, Hunters: Elliot, Jasper, Lulu, Martin, Skip, Player: Chloe Zia was caught trying to summon cat goddess from the moon. She was killed by unknown means before she revealed the god she was worshipping. Overheard in the Café Procope, Paris There you go, Lucifer. One mason jar of Vampire Ashes, as requested. Not on the table, Elliot. The only dead things on tables should be the ones the waiter brings - and speaking of - excuse-moi…. oui…. je vais prendre le filet de boeuf, saignant, et les côtes pour mon petit toutou ici….Et aussi, une bouteille d’eau, s’il vous plait. Tut was pretty useless - he didn’t have any more information about the prophecy than we already had. He seemed pretty on the level about being able to get more information though. But I had my orders.... Yes, you did - and I’m glad to see that you finally decided to co-operate. Do you know how hard it is to talk someone’s head off? With a one notable exception, I guess, but I’ll get to that in a second. I’m no fighter, you knew this when you hired me - you send me into the field to lop off a head, it’s gonna take a few days. And on top of that, I ended up getting dragged into something else that might be worthy of investigation. The vampire Tut was trying to find a hunter called Zia - she went missing for a while sometime last year and was later caught trying to summon the Herald’s Mount. All this is just second hand knowledge, mind you, I’ve never dealt with her myself before. Following Tut’s trail led us right to a hunter’s cabin where Zia was - with more than six armed guards, three cat based golems, and twelve cultists. We were finding a way through the wards as Tut showed up at the scene. At which time I assume you abandoned this ‘hunt’ you were on to deal to Tut as I ordered? No, if you’ll just listen to me for a second. I let him tire himself out on the massive anthropomorphic panther that had just been summoned. This hunter, Zia, had turned herself into a vessel for the messenger for some cat goddess - Bast? No, something else - another ''cat goddess. It came down from the moon in a column of purple light - and that was after we didn’t let all the cultists kill themselves. I can only imagine how much worse it would have been if Jasper had let them finish the ritual properly. I dealt with the golems protecting the cabin as some of the other hunters got into the house. I ended up using Ra’s chain to trip one of them up. As it landed, shattering into a thousand pieces - nearly crushing poor Martin in the process - I felt this… rush of ''rage and almost...hunger... surge up from inside me. I can still feel it, like something boiling in my fucking stomach. This isn’t me, Lucifer. What did you sneak in when I signed that contract? THIS WAS '''NOT' PART OF THE DEAL.'' Sit '''down', Elliot.'' It’s not something I gave to you in the deal - it’s something I’m taking from you….slowly. Need I remind you of Clause 9 in your contract? You damage something valuable to me, I damage something valuable to you. Your stunt with the chain weakened it. And you've shown me a hundred times what is '''truly' valuable to you - really, you should be glad your negotiation prevented me from recouping the costs anywhere else.'' So you’re slicing and dicing parts of my soul until you get what you want? I agreed to let you have your soul until you died, and you will. However, I made no promises about the condition of your soul during that time. Your soul was so warped and scarred to begin with, I’m surprised you noticed it. It almost lost me the hunt. I went in there without regard for anything except the death of that thing. We didn’t even know what would kill it at that point. I just ran in and….hacked at it…. until it tossed me aside. I wasn’t properly myself until we killed it, leaving Zia’s body weakened but still alive. I do love some entertainment with my dinner, Elliot, but I can’t help but notice that this isn’t you reporting on what I actually asked you to do. What I’m saying, Luci, is Tut was a dud, you lost the auction for the complete prophecy and when we were questioning this girl something made her head explode. If we’re wanting to prevent the apocalypse, you might want to learn to multitask.